The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to correlating a Hyper-Converged Infrastructure (HCI) system with an existing information handling system physical infrastructure.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A growing trend with information handling systems is to replace traditional physical information handling system infrastructures with software-defined information handling system infrastructures. For example, traditional physical information handling system infrastructures typically include physical server device(s), physical networking devices (e.g., physical switch devices), and physical storage devices, and can be replaced by software-defined information handling system infrastructures such as Hyper-Converged Infrastructure (HCI) systems that utilize physical server devices to provide software-defined entities that perform the compute, networking, and storage functionality provided by the physical devices included in the traditional physical information handling system infrastructures. The use of HCI systems tend to reduce costs associated with traditional physical information handling system infrastructures, while offering flexibility and on-demand scaling of the infrastructure with little to no disruptions the services provided by those infrastructures. However, HCI systems are configurable from a wide variety of HCI components in order to provide different solutions having a variety of resiliency levels, supported configurations, and node requirements that enable desired levels of capacity and scale points. As the number of HCI system components available to provide HCI systems grows, it become increasingly difficult to correlate HCI system needs with any particular traditional physical information handling system infrastructure in order to provide an HCI system that meets the requirements of that traditional physical information handling system infrastructure while also providing an optimal configuration and cost of that HCI system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an HCI correlation system.